Lord DeGroot
Lord DeGroot (formerly known as The Demonic Man) is a demonic Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user honorcrocketts. Appearance and Behavior Lord DeGroot is a dark RED Demoman pirate who wears a Buccaneer's Bicorne and has been seen to wield a Scottish Handshake and a Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker. Instead of a StickyBomb emblem, there is a black and white Skull and Crossbones emblem in each arm sleeve. He has acquired hellish powers to raise an army of demons, monsters and psychopaths alike for the Devil. He is known to travel around the TF2 Freak World in search of evil beings, and trying to persuade others to join the Devil - if not trying to force them to do so. He managed to get Christian Brutal Sniper in his grasp and joined him on murders of mercenaries to turn them into undead minions. Lord DeGroot derives power from souls he collects, which he can then use his ability to enchant undead minions, summon demons, and as a last resort, he will use his powers to teleport. Due to being demonic, he fears Karma Soldier, as he is capable of punishing him severely. When he has collected a soul or two, his active power is displayed by his glowing red eye. Personality Lord DeGroot is usually cocky when facing hostiles, and is sure to keep fighting unless he realizes his enemies clearly have the upper-hand. Aside from his enemies, he likes picking small fights and drinking as his pastime, as well as increasing his skill with his axe. He has a love for terrorizing innocence, and invading small to mid-size areas where people thrive. Powers and Abilities As a demon, Lord DeGroot's primary ability is to collect souls and raise undead minions from nearby dead bodies. Some undead entities have unique abilities, such as the "Mistake of Nature" which can multiply itself overtime. He can also summon demons to fight along his side, such as Twitch or other TF2 Freaks that have agreed to work with him. He proficiently uses a Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker as his melee weapon, but even without it, he's a good unarmed fighter, possessing enhanced fitness due to his demon nature. He's able to teleport using the power of the souls he collects. Faults and Weaknesses He is a skilled melee fighter, with enhanced strength, but lacks good reflexes, and is vulnerable to fast-moving attacks. His demonic abilities have singular flaws as well: *Lord DeGroot's total power depletes over time and every time his uses it. If he doesn't collect souls, he won't have any power and will be forced to using only normal human abilities. *His undead minions are usually abundant, but are pretty weak. Even the "Mistake of Nature" can be defeated by removing their heads, which is easy to do. *Teleporting completely depletes his power, allowing him to escape only once before needing to find more souls. Teleporting will also abandon all of his recruits, meaning he will be left to fend for himself, without any power. *Due to his fear of Karma Soldier, it can be assumed that, like most demons, is weak to Angelic and holy powers. Trivia *Since the release of the video Lord DeGroot - Invasion (Encounter with the Shades), Lord DeGroot has changed his appearance from being a normal RED Demoman to the new, distinct one. *Even though he is a pirate, he usually does not roam the seas, if not ever. Notable Videos *Karma Soldier - The Demonic Man *Karma Soldier - The Alliance *Lord Degroot - Invasion (Encounter with The Shades) *Lost in Nightmares [KS] Category:Demomen Category:Demonic Category:Leaders Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by honorcrocketts Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Blade Users